


Breaking Wave

by platinumfail



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff Out The Wazoo, Free! - Freeform, Future AU, Rule 63, cavities for days, domestic AU, domestic makoharu, fem!makoharu, fem!makoto tachibana, free! iwatobi swim club, gender bend, makoharu - Freeform, makoto and haru have 3 wittle babies, omg u know u guys wanna read about makoharu babies, some reference to free! episode 6, the first season btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4569477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinumfail/pseuds/platinumfail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto and Haruka have had a crazy past couple of weeks at the Nanase household. With two toddler boys and a new infant, it's been pretty wild. One night, a huge storm rolls in and the duo have to comfort their babies the best way they know how -- story time. </p><p>a fem!makoto/haruka drabble request from my tumblr, platinumfail.tumblr.com!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Wave

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> i know it's been a little while, but I'm happy to be back with a little domestic makoharu! i hope i made it just fluffy enough and that you guys enjoy it!<3
> 
> Enjoy, lovelies!!
> 
> Kayla

Makoto shifted slightly in bed, feeling Haru’s arm slide off her hips, missing his warm embrace. It was one of the first peaceful nights the couple had seen for weeks. 6 weeks ago, Makoto gave birth to their third child, Mariko. It was their first daughter, and Makoto was so relieved. She and Haru already had two rambunctious little boys. The last thing the Nanase family needed was a third one to add to the mix. Makoto was grateful that Mariko was a sweet and quiet baby that hardly woke up during the night. 

She would only wake up when she would hear her older brothers in the next room giggling or making noise. Haru had to have a pretty tough chat with them the other night. Makoto turned over onto her side to face her husband who was sound asleep, his black eyelashes tickling his pale cheeks. 

It all started when Mariko let out a loud wail Monday night. 

_Makoto had just fallen asleep and Haru was just about to roll into bed when the baby decided to explode. He was sure to tell Makoto to stay in bed while he went to check on the infant. He wasn’t very impressed to find their toddler sons in the nursery, covering their little ears with their tiny hands._

_Hayato, who was 4, was the first one to blame his baby brother, Ryu, who was 2, of the “crime.”_

_“Daddy! I came in here to look at Mari and Ryu made noise!” Hayato exclaimed, biting his bottom lip.  
_

_Haru rose an ebony eyebrow at his first born, crossing his arms. Hayato was lucky that he had Makoto’s eyes. He wouldn’t show so much mercy to the little troublemaker if he didn’t look so much like Makoto. At least he had his father’s hair._

_“Dada! I didn’t! Hay-Hay came in here and told me he wanted to see Mari!” Ryu cried loudly, putting his tiny hands on his cheeks, big crocodile tears pouring down his plump cheeks. He looked like a carbon copy of Haru, and Haru always found it weird to see this adorable little baby stumble around looking just like him.  
_

_Mariko continued to wail as Haru picked up the little infant, shushing her while he rocked her in his strong arms, looking at his sons._

_“Boys. You know that your mommy is very tired…” Haru grumbled, kneeling down before his sons while comforting little Mariko, “she’s been working very hard.”_

_“It wasn’t my fault!” Hayato pouted, crossing his arms.  
_

_“I know. It’s both of you. Hayato, you’re the oldest. You need to set a good example. Ryu, you shouldn’t have followed Hayato to the baby’s room.”  
_

_Haru shouldn’t have worded it like that, because next thing he knew, he had his two toddlers sobbing at the top of their lungs while Mariko began her shrieking again._

_Makoto quickly hurried in, wrapping her silk robe around her as her toddler boys bolted to her legs and took refuge under the robe._

_“M-mommy! Daddy’s being mean!” Hayato wailed, burying his little snotty nose into Makoto’s bare leg.  
_

_“Mama! Mama! I didn’t mean to be a bad boy!” Ryu screeched, holding his arms up for his mother to pick him up.  
_

_Ryu always was a pure mommy’s boy._

_Makoto let out a tired sigh, the bags under her eyes very noticeable. She picked little Ryu up, allowing him to bury his crying face into her shoulder, happy to smell her sweet scent._

_Haru stood from his kneeling position, Mariko letting out a small squeal when her olive green eyes saw Makoto in the doorway. The baby started babbling happily while Haru held her, and a small smile found its way onto Makoto’s soft lips._

_“What happened?” Makoto whispered, Hayato quickly looking up to his mother and telling the compete truth.  
_

_“W-we heard Mari make a weird sound and I was worried so…so I told Ryu that I was going to go and see her and Ryu followed and we got in and Ryu bumped into the crib and Mari started crying!” Hayato exclaimed, Haru closing his eyes in disbelief.  
_

_Why did Makoto have that effect on their children? She was literally magic._

_“Oh…boys, you both know that me and daddy have a baby monitor. She just hiccuped, that’s normal. Remember when you guys get hiccups?” Makoto smiled, patting the top of Hayato’s head, her slim fingers running through his smooth black hair.  
_

_“Yes, mommy.” Hayato looked down at his little toes and then walked over to Haru, hugging around his father’s slim leg.  
_

_“I’m sorry, daddy.”  
_

_“It’s okay, son…”  
_

_Makoto smiled and cuddled Ryu closer to her body, letting out a small breathless sigh, clearing her throat._

_“Thank you for telling me the truth, baby. While it was nice of you two to look out for your baby sister, that’s not your job. You guys aren’t her mommy and daddy, so don’t worry about it.” Makoto smiled, letting out a giggle, shaking her head, “leave that to me and daddy.”  
_

_Haru lovingly watched Makoto as he placed Mariko back in her crib, the infant sound asleep._

_“How about we all head to bed, boys? Does that sound good?” Makoto smiled, holding onto Ryu with one arm as she held out a delicate hand for Hayato to hold.  
_

_“Okay!” The two chorused, Makoto quickly making her way out of the nursery and to the boy’s bedroom next door.  
_

_Haru bit his lip as he headed back to his and Makoto’s bedroom, letting out a silent laugh when hearing Ryu._

_“Mama, you smell good!”_

The rest of the week had been mainly peaceful. Mariko would always wake up really early in the morning, so Makoto was running around all day. Makoto scooted closer to Haru’s warm body, letting out a breathless sigh when he opened his ocean blue eyes, pulling her closer to him, a shy smile on his lips. 

Makoto wordlessly curled up into her husband’s arms, tucking her face away in his neck. She always got butterflies thinking about how far they had come. They met in Kindergarten, and now here they were – in their mid 20s with two little boys and a little girl. It was honestly a dream. Makoto had dreamed about this day since she and Haru were teenagers. 

Makoto curled up more as Haru rubbed her back, his thin lips on her ear. 

“I love you…” Haru croaked, sleep still evident in his voice. 

Makoto blushed and looked over Haru’s shoulder at the clock, seeing that it was 11:45 PM. The night was still young. 

“I love you too…” Makoto bit her bottom lip, her eyes shutting just barely as Haru leaned in. 

She felt the soft whisper of his kiss on her lips when heavy rain began to pelt down, making loud pitter-patter sounds against the bedroom window. Makoto’s head jolted up in mild surprise, since the house had been so quiet. 

“I didn’t know it was supposed to rain tonight…” Makoto yawned, rubbing her eyes as Haru turned to look at the numerous raindrops on the window. 

“Hm…” He hummed, less interested in the pouring rain and more interested in kissing his wife. 

Makoto let out a small laugh and pressed her lips fully to Haru’s, wrapping her slim arms around his neck to bring him closer. She felt like she was honestly 17 again, when they would make out in her bed at her parent’s house, always worried about getting caught by either Ren and Ran or her parents. 

It was such a relief to now not have to worry about getting caught. 

Makoto allowed Haru’s tongue to wipe across her bottom lip, ignoring the loud boom of thunder in the distance. She felt Haru’s body shift even closer to hers, him nearly getting her completely under him, shifting her underwear off when their bedroom door slammed open. 

“MAMA!” 

“DADDY!” 

Makoto and Haruka quickly separated from each other, eternally grateful that their two toddler boys were too short to see up on the bed. Makoto really didn’t want to stammer the excuse of “we were checking each other for lice” like she said to Ren and Ran back in her teen years. 

Haru and Makoto quickly sat up, Makoto’s heart melting at the image before her. Ryu was sobbing loudly, his little hands over his eyes as thunder boomed again, lightning flashing across the sky. Makoto quickly pulled back the covers to pick the little boy up, his ocean blue eyes still pouring tears as he held back sniffles, looking at his father. 

Haru looked down on his side to see Hayato holding baby Mariko around her midsection, sniffling up at his daddy, whimpering. 

“Daddy! I’m scared!” Hayato wailed, squeezing Mariko closer to his chest. 

Haruka quickly grabbed Mariko from Hayato’s arms, setting the infant comfortably in his lap as he picked Hayato up and sat him between himself and Makoto. 

Haru looked over to see Makoto kissing Ryu’s tearstained cheeks, his little body pressed right over Makoto’s chest and midsection, holding onto her sleep shirt. He cuddled in and his sobs began to get quieter until they were mere sniffles. 

Mariko sleepily looked between her mother and father and her older brothers. She wasn’t bothered by the storm at all. Haru was immensely touched that his oldest son quickly grabbed Mariko out of her crib in fear that she was just as scared as he was. 

Haru wrapped his arms tighter around his eldest son, kissing his forehead while rocking him back and forth, his cries getting smaller as well. 

“W-we’re sorry for waking you up, dada and mama…” Ryu sniffled, pulling his sweet face out of Makoto’s neck, blinking his eyes. 

“Oh…” Makoto breathed, shaking her head while kissing both of her boys on the forehead, smiling, “you both don’t have to apologize…” 

“We love you very much…” Haru smiled, running a hand through Hayato’s hair, pulling him closer to his firm chest, feeling his son cuddle in. 

Thunder was still booming in the distance, lightning filling up the room every now and again. Makoto could still feel Ryu shaking in her arms, so she perked up and sat up more, clearing her throat. 

“Do you boys want to hear a story?” She smiled, nodding to Haru as he gently put Hayato on his side, picking up Mariko and putting her in the small crib they had in their room. 

“Yeah!” The boys chorused, both watching their infant sister be placed into her smaller crib, sound asleep. 

Haruka quickly came back over to the bed after Mariko was squared away, pulling Hayato happily back into his warm arms. 

“What story do you guys wanna hear? The Little Mermaid?” Makoto bit her lip. 

The boys’ favorite story was The Little Mermaid, even though Haru could not even fathom it. Why would anyone decide to become human when they could live in the ocean? It still completely baffled him. 

“Um, we want to hear a story about mama and dada!” Ryu clapped his small hands, Hayato nodding wildly. 

“Yeah! We wanna know about you and daddy!” Hayato exclaimed, sitting up straight. 

Makoto looked at Haruka and smiled, the latter shrugging his shoulders. They could stand to tell a little story, right? 

“Well…what do you guys wanna hear?” Makoto blushed, clearing her throat. 

The two toddlers looked at each other in thought before they both gasped and faced their respective parent. 

“How daddy told mommy he loved her!” Hayato announced, causing Makoto and Haruka’s cheeks to burn the brightest shade of red. 

“Well…I think daddy will have to tell that story…” Makoto bit her lip, wondering if Haru really wanted to tell the story…since he was the only one that fully remembered. Haru sighed as Makoto shifted Ryu around so he could lay comfortably against her while looking at his father. 

Haru sent Makoto a small look before nodding and sitting up, deciding to indulge his children. He was always really good at storytelling with his babies. It was something about how his boys always sat at attention, their eyes sparkling with every word. It reminded him so much of Makoto. 

“Okay.” Haru sighed, licking his lips as he looked at Makoto, seeing her face fall just a bit. 

Makoto was worried about their babies getting scared over the beginning of the story, but knew that it had a very sweet ending.

The ending was one of their favorite memories. 

“Well, it was back when mommy and I were 17.”

_Haru swore that if Nagisa didn’t stop breathing so loudly in his sleep, he’d suffocate him. He shifted a bit so that he slept on his back, feeling his heavy eyelids begin to fall over his ocean blue eyes. They were on the beach for their ocean training, and Haru had a bad feeling about it. He knew that Makoto was just terrified of the ocean, and he couldn’t understand why she just offered to do the island ocean training. She didn’t have to. Haru disliked how it seemed like Makoto was guilted into saying yes to the trip, but he knew he’d have to live with it._

_He asked Makoto about it, and she said that she’d be fine. He had to take her word. When they did swim out in the ocean, however, he kept a tight watch on her. While he could be enjoying the salty water, he decided to focus all his attention on Makoto, and how she was dealing with the waves in her face, and keeping morale up. She was doing well, so at least he was able to relax._

_He fell into a restless sleep while Nagisa’s loud breathing continued to drone on. About an hour later, Haruka woke up, rubbing his eyes. It was raining extremely hard outside, and he quickly unzipped the tent to see how Makoto was doing in the tent next door._

_He was a bit frustrated that it wasn’t him and Makoto sharing a tent. That way he could keep his eye on her. She was always a little bit antsy around storms. He noticed that Nagisa had woken up as well and immediately crawled out of the tent with him. Haru looked on the beach, scanning from the right to the left. He then got a sinking feeling in his stomach when he saw two figures in the ocean._

_There was no way…it was probably just some driftwood, or some ocean animal on the choppy waves. It couldn’t be…_

_“Is that…?” Nagisa breathed._

_Haruka’s eyes widened as soon as he saw a flash of Makoto’s brown hair. Makoto was out in the ocean, in the middle of a violent storm. He had no time to even fathom why in the hell she was out there, but he knew he had to get to her. There was no time to think. He bolted towards the ocean._

_“Haru-chan!” Nagisa exclaimed, shocked.  
_

_“Contact Miss Amakata!” Haru yelled back at Nagisa, seeing the blonde stand there, slack-jawed.  
_

_“Huh? Wait!”  
_

_Haru yanked his shirt off as he ran into the ocean, ignoring Nagisa’s bewildered_ _cry. He didn’t care about anything except getting Makoto out of the water. He swam against the current, not even noticing that Nagisa was right beside him, trying to fight the current as well. He prayed that he’d be able to reach Makoto before she was dragged under._

_He almost let out a sob of relief when he reached Makoto, her face down in the water, unconscious._

_“Makoto!” He nearly shrieked, grabbing onto her midsection tightly, full of fear. She wasn’t moving – she was absolutely limp.  
_

_“I’ll get Rei-chan!” Nagisa exclaimed, swimming toward the male left in the water.  
_

_“Please!” Haru croaked, still in disbelief.  
_

_Haruka was grateful that Nagisa was going to grab the navy-haired swimmer – he knew deep down that if it was between getting either Rei or Makoto out, he’d leave Rei out in the ocean. Makoto was just too important to him. He would not lose her. Not when this whole ocean training thing wasn’t even her damn idea. Not when she wasn’t the one who got into the water in the first place._

_Haru held Makoto close, doing his best to keep her face out of the water, yanking her tightly to his body as he treaded to stay afloat. He had to get her toward the shore. He held her tightly, seeing a giant wave form before him, wiping out Nagisa and Rei. Haru bit his lip before quickly covering Makoto’s body with his own, shielding her against the wave as he allowed the current to carry him and Makoto toward the shore, praying to God that he’d get her there before it was too late._

Haru looked at his two toddlers, them literally on the edge, hanging off their father’s every word. He noticed that Ryu and Hayato were clutching onto Makoto with a near death-like grip. Just imagining their mother under the waves made them scared. Haru knew how that felt. He saw it with his own two eyes. 

_Haru made it to shore, standing up and walking onto it with Makoto propped up on his back. He was barely able to make it halfway when he collapsed in exhaustion, letting Makoto lay flat on the ground. He shakily kneeled above her, holding back tears._

_“Makoto…Makoto…” He whispered, shaking her body softly.  
_

_She didn’t shift in the least. Her eyes didn’t flutter, and she didn’t make any resistance to when he shook her. Tears began to blur his vision as he began to panic, trying to blink the tears back. He couldn’t cry and take care of Makoto. That would make the situation worse._

_“Wake up!” Haru firmly demanded, absolutely panicked.  
_

_He looked at her with a horrified expression, stunned. What if she was dead? He couldn’t lose her, not like this! She was everything to him. She provided him with so much joy. They spent literally every single day together, and they were hardly ever apart. This couldn’t be the end. He had so many dreams he wanted to accomplish with her._

_He tried to push the thoughts out of his head. No. He couldn’t think about that now! He finally got Makoto out of the water. This wasn’t the end. Not yet._

_He looked up, frantically searching the beach while the rain was pouring down hard, holding back choked sobs._

_“Someone…” He kept looking around, “Is anyone there?! Nagisa! Rei!” He cried out, beginning to shake._

_They were alone. It was just him and Makoto. It was up to him. He looked down at her, his blood running cold. She was pale, and her mouth was shut. Her eyes were closed, and her wavy hair spread out beneath her on the sand. She was so beautiful, but he was getting sick to his stomach._

_He bit his thumb in thought. What would he tell the Tachibanas? How could he tell Ren and Ran that the older sister they adored was…dead? Oh god…Makoto! He realized that he had just one thing to do._

_He slammed his ear down on her chest, between her round breasts, his heart rate increasing when he heard her heartbeat. She was still alive._

_“It’s still beating…” He whispered to himself, trying to convince his brain that the love of his life wasn’t dead.  
_

_“Is she injured?” He questioned, quickly looking over her body._

_He checked her slim legs – there were no cuts or bruises. He let his shaky hands touch her abdomen, and up to her ribcage. There were no cuts or broken bones._

_“No…” He breathed, confirming that she was physically unharmed from the outside.  
_

_He reached for her cheek, tilting her head a little to the left, putting her plump lips by his ear. He held his breath while he listened._

_“Her breathing is so weak…” He tearfully admitted, his voice shaky as can be. He cleared his throat.  
_

_He only had one option left. This was his last chance._

He heard thunder roll in the distance, remembering how the thunder rumbled on the beach, lightning illuminating the world. His sons were now even more curled up in Makoto, her biting her lip. This was the first time Makoto was hearing it from his point of view. He could see the transparent tears in her eyes. He looked away and tried to hurry to the good part of the story. 

_He properly lifted Makoto’s chin up, making sure her lips were parted before slowly putting his lips closer to hers, ready to give her CPR. He closed his eyes. He really didn’t want to think that his first “kiss” with Makoto would be in a near-death situation. He was about to seal her lips with his when she suddenly let out a horrific cough, turning her head as water pelted out of her mouth, her eyes shut painfully._

_“Makoto!” Haru nearly sobbed, his heart lifting.  
_

_She had to be okay…she just had to! At least she coughed. He watched her retch a bit, not even caring when she threw up a bit. He knew it was natural for someone to throw up after a near drowning._

_She took shaky gasps of air, sounding like small shrieks as she tried to catch her breath, her body shaking violently. Haruka quickly straddled her, patting her back, unable to stop touching her._

_“Makoto!” He cried out once more, tears leaking down his cheeks.  
_

_Her eyes opened just barely, still wincing in pain. She turned her head, them nose-to-nose._

_“Ha-Haru…ka…” She managed to choke out, letting out another violent cough to the side, more water dispelling.  
_

_“Are you okay?” Haruka demanded, both of his smooth hands holding her cheeks, his thumbs rubbing circles to soothe her.  
_

_He watched her eyes hazily focus on him, her olive green eyes slowly getting their small spark back._

_“Where are we?” She breathed, shakily touching Haruka’s face, them both just gripping onto each other. They were all they had at the moment._

_“I’m guessing this is Sukishima…” Haruka blurted, happy to hear Makoto utter a few coherent words, “The island facing the tents.”  
_

_She began to slowly sit up, Haruka helping her with sitting up straight, still holding her by her slim midsection._

_“W-where’s Rei?” Makoto breathed, looking around, “Rei!”  
_

_“You shouldn’t be moving around!” Haruka barked, furious that even though she almost died she was still concerned about Rei.  
_

_Rei…who almost killed her! Haruka knew he shouldn’t be blaming him, but his best friend almost died! She almost died without him even telling her that he loved her so much. She almost died with so many things left unsaid. Haru swallowed back his anger, looking at Makoto with concern._

_“You need to rest…”_

_“But…Rei’s in trouble!” Makoto sobbed, grasping Haruka’s hand that was holding her shoulders in an attempt to keep her still.  
_

_“Nagisa’s taking care of it!” Haruka snapped at her, just wanting her to calm down.  
_

_She almost dies and all she can think about is others. Haruka knew that was an admirable trait about the sweet girl, but he just couldn’t handle that right now. He knew he sounded too harsh, so he bit his anger back once more._

_“You don’t need to worry…” He whispered, blinking.  
_

_Makoto stared at him with wide olive green eyes, her lips parted just barely. Haru let out a small breath, standing up slowly, helping Makoto up at the same time. He supported her and bit his lip._

_“We need to find shelter from the rain…you need to get dry. You’re shaking.” Haru whispered, beginning to slowly lead Makoto near an alcove he spotted a few yards away.  
_

_Makoto held closely around Haruka, letting out a small sigh when he set her down on a rock, quickly sitting next to her. She looked at the ground in sorrow, playing with her slim fingers. He could tell she was deep in thought, and he didn’t hesitate to wrap a warm arm around her midsection and hold her closer than he ever did before. Their bare skin was touching, and he knew this was the best way to warm her up._

_“Have you calmed down…?” He managed to breathe out against her ear, feeling her nod weakly against him.  
_

_“Y-yeah…”  
_

_Haru looked down at the ground as he held the girl he loved, his heart pounding fast. He swallowed dryly and cleared his throat._

_“You’re still scared of the ocean, aren’t you?” He asked.  
_

_“I thought I’d gotten over it…” Makoto tearfully admitted, burying her face into Haru’s shoulder, wrapping her arms around his neck as she sniffled, him rubbing soothing circles onto her back. “but when I saw Rei…drowning…I completely froze.”_

_Haru held her even tighter, feeling her bury her face even deeper in shame. He began to rock her back and forth, sighing._

_“I just…I just remembered that day…” She whispered into his skin, Haru closing his eyes in understanding.  
_

_When they were little, Makoto was very well loved by this old fisherman. He bought her goldfish at the festival and would always tell her stories about the sea. One day, there was a violent storm out at sea and he drowned along with his crew. He would never forget the way they stood in the harbor as little 5-year-olds with Makoto clutching his hand tightly and barely whispering, “the ocean is a scary place, Haru-chan…”_

_“I’m sorry I dragged you into this.” Makoto sobbed violently, Haru’s eyes suddenly widening. He pulled her completely into his lap, holding her as he rocked her even more, his lips leaving a whisper of a kiss on the top of her head.  
_

_“It’s not your fault…”_

_“Haru…I…I was the one who decided the ocean camp was a good idea. I was the one who began the swim club…but…that was because I wanted to just…swim with you again.” Makoto shakily admitted.  
_

_Haru tensed up, wondering where she was going with this. He was bewildered, to say the least. She was shaky and nervous, and she was never like that around him. He originally just chalked it up to her being in shock, but it was much more than that._

_“H-Haru…” Makoto pulled her face out of his warm shoulder, the tips of their noses touching.  
_

_He stared into her eyes, his breath hitching just barely. He took her clean face in, able to breathe in the salty ocean on her soft skin. She opened her mouth a few times, trying to form the words._

_“If you’re not there…if you’re not here with me…it’s just meaningless without you! I…I want to…I want to swim with you!” Makoto sobbed, Haru’s eyes widening.  
_

_He knew that he couldn’t take this much longer. He made her look him in the eyes before he softly placed his lips on hers, their eyes still glued to each other. As weird as it sounded, they didn’t want to take their eyes off of each other. Haruka began to slowly close his eyes as he pressed his lips harder into Makoto’s, seeing her eyes blink shut in bliss as they kissed._

_Their lips melded and released over and over again, their kisses getting more passionate each passing second. Haru loved how her smooth curves felt as he moved his arms down her sides, feeling her relax even more into the kiss as she fell into him._

_“I’m in love with you, Makoto…and…” Haru bit his bottom lip to keep from crying, happy that he was successful, “I don’t want to spend a day without you. It’s meaningless without you…I want to do more with you than just swim.”_

Ryu and Hayato seemed a little bit disgusted when their father was describing his and their mother’s first kiss, but they both let out small squeals when their father finally told them how he confessed his love. He could remember it like it was yesterday. He smiled softly at Makoto who bit her lip to keep from crying, letting out a small laugh. 

“And I still love your daddy very, very much.” Makoto swallowed, the boys both beaming from ear to ear. 

“That’s why you made us!” Hayato exclaimed cheerfully, causing Makoto and Haruka to nearly choke on their spit. 

“Yeah! Uncle Nagi says that’s how we were made! Uncle Rei told him to stop talking about it but Uncle Nagi told us when we asked!” Ryo smiled, happy to hear a story that included his two favorite people on the planet other than his parents. 

Haruka’s face hardened. So that’s what they’ve been learning from Nagisa. He cleared his throat, happy that the storm had passed and all was peaceful. 

“That’s very nice of Uncle Nagisa to say to you boys. Your daddy and I loved each other very much and that is how you two and Mariko came along.” Makoto blushed, trying to put an end to the subject. 

“Daddy, you need to love mommy even more!” Hayato protested, sticking out his bottom lip. 

“What do you mean?” Haru asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“I want more baby brothers!” 

Haruka quickly jumped out of the bed, clearing his throat. 

“That’s enough story time for tonight. You’re so sleepy that you’re talking crazy.” Haru picked Hayato off the bed who began to protest, Makoto letting out a laugh as she carried Ryu down the hall to the boy’s room, since he had peacefully fallen asleep on her shoulder. 

Soon, both of the little boys were back in their beds, and Mariko was put back in her crib, and silence fell over the Nanase household once again. Makoto and Haruka trudged back to bed and curled up under the covers, still blushed from their son’s comments. 

“You know, Hayato may have been right…” Haruka teased, seeing Makoto roll her eyes. 

“And I may be right by telling you to at least give me two months to breathe.” 


End file.
